


Toshiro X Karin

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Bleach
Genre: Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: ^^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fanfiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].  
> Comment about spelling and grammar if you like but (there's no point in commenting on spelling unless you can't tell what word it's supposed to be also) there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.  
> I don't own Bleach.

Name; Karin Kurasaki

Age: 15 (yes i know she's younger than that but in this story shes 15)

Abilities; Kido, Bakudo, Shunpo, Flash step, Like Orihime Karin has a shun-shun rika like ability except she has masterd it to a point of not having to call it when in an emergency and her 'object' is a snowflake pendant on a silver chain that she's had since she was a baby.

(she was taught Kido bakudo and shunpo by Youruichi)

Zonpactou name; Yuki no megami (meaning snow goddess)

Shikai release; Shiroi sode aki (fall white sleeve)

Bankai; Shiroi sode akayuki no aki (white sleeve red snow fall)


	2. Flashback to a simpler time

_Yuki no megami- speaking in Karin's head_ **Karin in head**

Karin P.O.V

it's been two years since ichigo lost his soul reaper powers and his ability to see ghosts. which just leaves me as the only one who can. and possibly dad not that he'l ever admit it. today is also one year since i became a soul reaper myself no wonder ichi-nee was always so tired there are always so many hollows thet appear all the time. If it wasn't for that one stpi hollow i wouldn't be stuck with this annoying ability and what feels like a dead end job that dosen't even pay. but then there is one good thing about it, i can finally help people who cant help themseles well spirits that can't, it's also a great stress releaf. and i'm now in my third year of high school going into my fourth after the summer break.

*flashback*

i was playing socker with my friends in the local park as always when this giant hollow suddenly appears out of no where. Just as it was about to one of my friends i got an idea. i pick up one of the socker balls and kick it so hard that it hits the ugly hting distracting it. Great. Or may be not so great. Instead of going after the others the creep then decides to go after me.

 "hmmm tastyer little human girl ill eat you first" eww what am i its dinner. the creep

"hay I aint no ones food you slimy hollow" at this point i picked up another ball and kiked it at its head again cracking its mask. one more should do the trick.

"oh no you don't tastey human" the slimey snake like hollow said as it literally flung all of the other balls away with it's tail or it's bory or whatever you call it.

 **'crap what do i do now'**  i thought to my self  **'that's it that Urahara guy will know what to do it's not that far away i'll lead it there'**  at that thought i turn around and run all the way to Urahara's shop without stoping.

i get to the shop and the first thong i do is shout yep i'm just that typica;

"Urahara there's a hollow and i can't get rid of it this time!!!"

"what are you on about" he looks up"oh right that" Urahara then takes what i thought was a cant and unsheafes what looks like a sword from it then in one breath says "scream benehime" at that the hollow gets sliced in half and dissapears.

"thanx mr.Urahara"

"no need. no need at all, say Karin do you want to become a soul reaper like your brother was then you will be able to better protect yourself and others nest time you see a hollow?"

then without even thinking. urgh why didn't i think it through first. i replied to him with a really cheary which was way out of charecter for me "sure why not" I so wish i'd thougt it through now.

*end of flashback*

"Karin you need to get up if you want to get to school on time!" my twin sister Yuzu whouts to me from down stairs.

"ok Yuzu"


	3. How I am what I am

*The day Karin became a soul reaper*

Ginta's P.O.V (yes i'm really going there)

Karin just came into the shop she's pretty beat up. peh pathetic as if i would let some peasky hollow do some thing like that to me but at the same time i'm worried. She's never been beat by hollows this bad beffore but then again it was just a matter of time. Especially since like ichigo had she's got  crazy high spiritual preassure. the only differance is she actually knows how to surpress and conceal hers.

 

* * *

Incomplete chapter

 


End file.
